


Enemy Mine

by part_timeslayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, F/F, Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/part_timeslayer/pseuds/part_timeslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy get's into trouble, and Faith has an 'only one allowed to defeat you' complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set post Enemies.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters.

Okay, so, this was beyond the realm of not good, Buffy acknowledged as she flew roughly seven feet in the air, and crashed into the side of a mausoleum.

Buffy struggled to her feet slowly as the remaining three vampires laughed mockingly. It seemed like the closer they got to Graduation, the bolder the Demon population seemed to be. She couldn't really see why these guys were so confident, their group had originally had six members before she slayed the other three.

Buffy had been doing her nightly patrol, and was already a little off from several fights beforehand and a sprained wrist, when she had caught sight of this group. They were just hanging out in the cemetery, as though they owned the place! It was as if they had no respect for the fact that they were in the Slayer's territory. Really. 

And now they were crowing and cheering about how they were going to 'Slay the Slayer.' As if. So what if one of them had gotten a lucky hit in? That didn't mean anything. Neither did all the blood that was slowly sliding down her neck from various head wounds. Or the blurry vision and nausea. 

She could sense more than see one of them getting closer, and lashed out instinctively with her stake. She could tell that she had hit her mark when she heard a scream, and was showered in vamp. dust. Buffy didn't really get to revel in her victory, though, as one of the others hit her from behind, and the world went spinning. Well, it was more that Buffy went spinning, she discovered as she hit the ground face first, and all the air left her lungs at once. 

Buffy could tell that she was well on her way to losing consciousness, and her eyes start to slowly slid shut when she heard the slight ruffle of what sounded like a plastic bag. Weird. It was followed by the, not at all slight, sounds of thuds and yells. Buffy could feel a fight going on around her, but found herself incapable of moving. So, joining in just didn't appear to be something that was going to happen.  

Then there was nothing but the sound of footsteps leisurely approaching her. 

Buffy got her eyes to open, well most of the way, and they landed on a pair of familiar boots. Ha, and she had thought that this night couldn't get any worse. It was official, the universe hated her. 

One of the boots raised and prodded, kicked more like, her ribs, apparently trying to see if she was awake. Buffy groaned in pain, and found the strength to flop onto her back, admittedly in a somewhat undignified manner. She looked up into the eyes of her backstabbing friend, turned enemy, who had just saved her life. 

"Faith."

* * *

Faith grinned, and looked her over before replying. 

"Well, you remember me, so that's probably a good sign. For you anyway. Wasn't sure you would, what with the way those few measly vamps. were kicking the crap out of ya."

Faith said the last part gleefully, and mimed a punch.

At least one of us is having a good time Buffy thought wryly, and rolled her eyes. She started to sit up slowly, and noticed Faith watching with interest. Her smirk grew every time Buffy winced or groaned. 

"So, are you here to kill me yourself, or have you had a sudden change of heart and want to come back to team good?" Buffy questioned sarcastically as she leaned back against a headstone. 

"Neither. Also, you sound ridiculously arrogant when you call yourself the leader of team 'good.' That was one of the most annoying parts about hanging out with you guys, listening to you all wax on about how 'heroic' you all are."

"We fight demons and save the world. Regularly. What else would you call us?"

Buffy could tell she had made a mistake when she saw Faith's amused expression. She looked ready to jump all over that question, so Buffy spoke first. 

"Never mind, stupid question. As colorful as I'm sure your description of me and my friends would be, I'm more interested in knowing why you saved me."

"I didn't _save_ you!" Faith looked beyond insulted that Buffy would say such a thing, and crossed her arms defensively. 

"The vampires were going to kill me, and then you killed them. What do you think that was?" Buffy asked slowly, as though to a small child. 

Faith's eyes narrowed to slits at Buffy's condescension, but also uncrossed her arms, and let them swing by her sides as she rocked back and forth slightly, on her feet. Apparently throwing the fact that only one of them could actually stand unaided at the moment in Buffy's face. At least it seemed to be calming her down. 

"I wasn't trying to save you, though. I just didn't want anyone else getting the pleasure and bragging rights that would come from offin ya, is all. I _wasn't_ helping _you_."

"So, what's stopping you now?"

Buffy belatedly realized that now probably wasn't the best time to be needling Faith about killing her, as Faith shot her an annoyed yet amused smirk and eyebrow raise combination. Still, she was curious, and there was really no telling when she would get another chance to talk with Faith now that she was working with the bad guys. She felt a flash of anger as she thought about that, but tried to school her face into a neutral expression, and looked up at Faith expectantly.

It was obvious that Faith was just as good at reading people as she always had been. She had clearly noticed Buffy's not so pleasant feelings, but she reacted about the same way as she had back when they were sort of friends, and she did or said something annoying. A little hurt when Buffy took it badly, but mostly pleased with herself. Buffy had expected a more negative reaction, but Faith seemed to be feeling complacent now that they had established that they both knew that Faith had the power advantage. For the time being, of course. 

She sat down next to Buffy easily, as though they were just two friends hanging out.

"It just doesn't really feel like my win if you can barely sit up before I even touch you. When we throw down, I want you to be in perfect health. That way everybody will know that I'm just better than you, y'know?" 

"So, this _is_ about you killing me yourself."

Faith gave a 'well, duh' look, before remembering the beginning of their conversation, and paused to think about it before answering.

"Yeah, but I was referring to the not killing you right now thing, as opposed to thinking about all that future stuff."

Buffy sighed resentfully, "long term planning, never your strong suit. And thanks for clarifying." 

The other girl appeared aware of that flaw of hers, and nodded in agreement before answering.

"No problem."

Buffy studied Faith's profile for a moment, before something else occurred to her.

"What are you doing out here anyway? Didn't think the Mayor wanted you around for actual Slaying."

"Oh, yeah, thanks B., knew I forgot somethin." 

Faith hopped up and jogged to a grocery bag she'd abandoned by an open grave. Buffy didn't know what to expect, but Faith sitting back down next to her, and pulling out a package of Twizzlers, was not something she could honestly say she ever would have imagined. Faith then opening said package, and holding it out for Buffy to take some, seemed even more ridiculous, but it happened.

Buffy wasn't sure what was more shocking, that she was being offered candy by her mortal enemy, or the fact that it was _Faith_  sharing food. When was the last time Faith had ever offered to share anything? The thought that Buffy couldn't actually remember a time when Faith had anything to share occurred, and she winced internally. The candy probably wasn't poisonous, so Buffy shrugged and took one. 

"Thanks."

Faith nodded, and pulled out a comic book.

"Seriously?"

"What?" Faith's jaw clenched and she crossed her arms defensively (again), comic book still in one hand, and candy in the other. Buffy decided not to comment on that.

"Nothing, I just really didn't expect my night to go like this. You've pretty thoroughly explained the not going ahead and trying to murder me (at the moment) thing, so I get that, but why are you still here?"

"My luck isn't always that great. The way I figure it, the second I leave you here you're probably gonna be vamp. chow, and I really don't want that. So, you're stuck with me, Princess. Unless you're done being a wuss, then I can just walk you home." 

"I'm not a wuss, I'm concussed."

"Same difference."

Buffy rolled her eyes, but tried to stand anyway. It seemed to be working, the bleeding had stopped and she felt a lot more clearheaded, if weak. Faith stood next to her, but made no move to help. Watching Buffy fall on her face probably would be pretty enjoyable for her. Buffy could even see Faith's fingers twitching slightly, as though she was itching to push her over. Buffy pointedly stared at that hand. Faith noticed, grinned oddly guiltily, and ran her fingers through her hair.  

"Alright, let's go. I'm headed to the library, though, not home. I think the Gang's still there, they were still researching the..."

Buffy trailed off before saying the word 'Ascension,' but Faith seemed to get what she was going to say, though she didn't obviously react. She just shrugged, stretched so that her midriff bearing top slid up even more, which Buffy definitely did not notice, and made a gesture for Buffy to lead the way.  

Buffy took a few steps, and stumbled slightly, grabbed Faith's arm for balance, and then pushed her away. It wasn't that Buffy had ever had a problem with Faith being in her personal space bubble, but she didn't want Faith getting the idea that she was okay with her just because they weren't currently beating each other to a bloody pulp.

It wasn't that long ago that Faith had chained her up in Angel's mansion, and threatened to torture her. It wasn't something that she had forgotten. The idea of offering to forget about it, and move on, letting Faith rejoin the group was tempting, though. Not something she would have thought she would feel just a few weeks ago, but that whole 'not knowing what you have until it's gone' thing seemed to be happening here. 

* * *

They were in the hallway outside the library, and Buffy could make out the sound of the Scooby gang chatting. Faith heard them too, and looked more guarded, and angry than she had all night. Buffy could tell that she was tempted to stroll right in, and start something. 

"Save it for our future fight. You don't want to gloat before you've won. It's like that saying, 'don't count your chickens before they've hatched.'" 

Faith stared at her for a second.

"I have no idea what chickens have to do with anything. Maybe ya do have brain damage." 

"I don't, its a thing."

"Sure."

Buffy shuffled her feet uncertainly, not sure what to do now. She was feeling a lot better, so a large part of her was considering just going ahead and punching Faith, but there was that other half that wanted to just forget about all of the bad, and offer to forgive Faith. She opened her mouth to say so, but for some reason she couldn't get the words out. She ended up clearing her throat awkwardly, nodding, and heading to the door, feeling like a coward. She didn't get more than a step away when she felt Faith's hand wrap around her wrist, and she stepped in close to her. 

"What? No goodnight kiss? I was a perfect gentlewoman, walked you to the door and everything."

Faith smiled teasingly. Buffy breathed out slowly, almost painfully. This, messing around the way they had before everything, acting like everything was fine, when it really _really_ wasn't...it hurt. She couldn't resist responding, though. Playing into the illusion, just for a moment.  

"Not on the first date."

"Next time, then."

Faith answered, and grinned approvingly, while shaking her head in mock disappointment. She started walking backwards before turning away to watch where she was going when she got midway down the hall. Buffy stayed watching her go until the school doors swung shut. 

* * *

The second that she walked through the library entrance she heard gasps, and looked at the others, confused.

"Buffy! What happened? Are you okay?" Willow asked, getting up and scanning her over. It took Buffy a second to realize that she was still covered in dried blood. Between how used to being in this state she was, and how thrown she had been by Faith, and pain, her appearance had just slipped her mind. 

"Oh, yeah, now I'm pretty much fine. It was touch and go for a little there, but I'm good." 

"Really? Because you don't look okay. I mean you always look good, and everything, but I mean injured, you." Xander stuttered awkwardly. Giles and Willow looked at each other, and rolled their eyes. 

"I'm fine. Thanks for the concern, really, there was an incident with vampires at the cemetery, but things worked out, I guess."

Buffy said thoughtfully, mulling over everything that had happened, and leaning back against the counter by the weapons cage. She wasn't sure if she was ready to say anything about Faith to them, and pushed away walking to the door.

"Uh, guys, I'm a mess, I'm just going to head to the bathroom, get cleaned up." 

"You have a spare outfit here, don't you? Want to get that?" Willow asked, concerned. 

"Right! I totally forgot about that, thanks Will." Buffy was starting to calm down, and hurried to behind the book checkout counter, and pulled out a gym bag. 

"Buffy, if anything of consequence happened, you can tell us." Giles said softly.

Buffy paused, her eyebrows already going up as she prepared to lie, and tried to look as innocent as possible, but hesitated before the words were spoken. Lately, lying had harmed more than helped. She sighed as she realized that she was going to have to tell them.

"I...Faith was there." 

"That's what happened? She attacked you! Why didn't you say anything before, we have to do something." Xander said, jumping to the worst, yet most logical conclusion, as per usual. 

"Buffy, you should have said so immediately." Giles looked both critical and bemused. 

"Faith didn't hurt me. In fact, if she hadn't been there, I probably would have died. Hence me not saying anything. I'm kind of confused." 

"Faith. The same Faith we all know and hate? Evil Faith? She saved your life? What, just out of the kindness of her shriveled, blackened, heart?" Willow said skeptically.

"Well, yes, but no. Not the out of kindness thing, but she did still save me." Buffy said defensively, then wondered why she cared.

"So, she saved you out of meanness?" Xander clarified. 

"Yes." 

"And that makes sense how?" Xander asked.

"Faith says that she wants to be the one to kill me." Buffy found herself more annoyed with Faith's comments now that she wasn't in the room to make things all confusing.  

"Well, it's good that you're alright, but that is concerning to say the least." Giles folded his arms contemplatively. 

"I thought so too. It wasn't all bad, though. We talked, a little, she's still obnoxious by the way. She gave me candy." 

"What kind?" Xander asked.

"Twizzlers." 

"Cool! Were they drugged, by any chance? Because you're not sounding like you hate her?" Willow cut in, raising her eyebrows. 

"No! She ate some too, so they probably weren't. And I'm not fond of her at the moment or anything, but maybe her talk about killing me was just an excuse? She just didn't want to admit that she still cares? What if she wants to come back, eventually?" Buffy could tell that nobody was convinced, and she couldn't really blame them since she wasn't very sure of anything she was saying. 

"We say 'sorry, but we don't hang out with murderers, try prison.'" Willow insisted seriously. 

"She hasn't murdered anyone. Manslaughter at most." Buffy hedged. 

"And all the other people she's hurt? They don't matter?" Xander asked looking into her eyes, and tracing his neck, seemingly without being aware that he was doing it. 

"Of course they do. You do, but you're not the only she's hurt. I get it, and the things she's done are wrong, but if she's sorry, if she wants to try to make amends, then I want to make sure she has that chance." Buffy replied. 

"That's admirable of you, Buffy, truly, but I would strongly caution you to not let your emotions cloud your judgement. There hasn't been any solid evidence that Faith has any interest in your forgiveness." Giles gave her sympathetic look, like he was sorry to have to burst her bubble. 

Buffy sighed, and toyed with zipper on her gym bag, before looking at the others. 

"Did you guys find out anything more about the Ascension?"

"Nada." Willow said, more gloomily than embittered, now. 

Buffy nodded awkwardly, then made a gesture to her bag and the blood on the side of her head.

"I'm just gonna go change, after that I vote we head home, I think we're all kind of done, for now." 

Willow and Xander nodded, neither looking at her, and Giles studied her with concern for a moment before doing the same. 

* * *

Buffy threw one vampire to side, to get to the other, and staked him cleanly, before turning back around to find the other one missing. She was worried for a second that he had gotten away, even though she had only been distracted for a moment, when she noticed Faith sitting casually on a headstone that was within arms reach of where Buffy had tossed the vampire. 

"Did you steal my kill?" 

"Didn't see your name on him." Faith said dryly, her lips twitching upwards at the corners.

"Are we fighting to the death, now?" Buffy asked casually, taking in Faith's relaxed posture, and lack of weapons, beyond a stake. It was possible that she would try to kill her with a stake, there would be a certain poetry to it, but Buffy doubted it. Faith was more about blades. 

"Nah, it doesn't feel like the right time. I'm thinking Graduation Day. It would make a much better story." Faith looked like she was already planning exactly how she was going to tell said story. 

"Ah, very true. You know what would make an even better story? The tale of a Slayer who lost her way for a while when tragedy struck, but came shining through in the end, and worked with her former friends to help save the world. It'd be great, everybody loves a good comeback story." 

Faith sneered, but didn't walk away. Just stared at her boots, and crossed her arms, hugging herself, almost. 

"So, what's up? I know you said you didn't want anyone else to get the honors of murdering me, but I didn't think that meant you were assigning yourself as my personal bodyguard."

"You know how cautious and overprotective I get." Faith was back to relaxed, now that Buffy was picking on her. 

"Real reason, please." 

"Boss doesn't let me kill nearly as vamps and demons as I need to. I might be the 'bad' one, but I'm still a Slayer, if I don't get a few good kills in I start goin a little nuts. This way I can just blame the kills on you. Sure, I might be spotted in the area where a bunch of his lackeys were taken out, but so were you. I at least get the benefit of the doubt from him, y'know, the way I didn't with some people."

Buffy rolled her eyes. 

"Do you have no memory of anything you've done recently, or do you seriously believe that you're the victim here, despite that?" 

"Aren't I? I'll admit that I haven't been...nice, recently, but you guys totally started it!" Faith insisted pointing at Buffy accusingly. 

"What! I have no idea what you're talking about. What could we possibly have done to you to make you, so angry? Look, whatever it was, I'm sorry! There, are you happy now?"

"No. I'm not. Because the thing that I resent most about you, about all of you guys, is the fact that you don't know. You've never tried to look at things my way B., you'd rather just write me off, and go on with your merry lives."

"My 'merry life?' Seems like I'm not the only one who hasn't been paying attention. When has my life ever been 'merry,' please I'd really like to know?

"Was it when I died when I was sixteen? Oh, or how about the time I had to kill my boyfriend, you know, after he lost his soul, and started tormenting all the people I cared about? Or when my parents got divorced, and my dad abandoned me? A real swell time was when I saw my first Watcher murdered, by a vampire that I couldn't stop. You know, one of my favorite parties ended when it was attacked by zombies, a lot of the guests were killed, and all my friends ganged up on me to tell me how awful and selfish I am. Let's not forget how much fun I've been having recently, what with the only other Slayer in the world suddenly turning on me, and trying to take away everything I love. That, that right there, super fun.

"Just because I haven't gone through everything that you have, doesn't mean that I've had it easy." Buffy was breathing heavily by the time she had finished. She was still angry, but there was also this strange feeling of relief. She'd never really unloaded like that. 

Faith looked almost scared, her eyes wide, and her eyebrows about as high as they could go. She was as still as Buffy had ever seen her. The silence stretched on, and Buffy was beginning to feel embarrassed. Vulnerable. Buffy crossed her arms, and leaned back. 

"I didn't know a lot of that stuff. You never told me anything like that before." Faith was rubbing her hands together, playing with the rings on her fingers, but still looking straight at her. Buffy had to turn away. 

"Yeah. I know. That was my fault, you tried to get to know me, I wasn't ready. I am really sorry about that."

Buffy's chest started to hurt as she held her breath unconsciously, and breathed out slowly. She waited for Faith to laugh at her or say something cruel, but she didn't. She tugged on the sleeve of her leather jacket, and ran her hand through her dark, straightened hair, before speaking.

"...Want to hit the next cemetery together?" 

* * *

It had been two nights since Buffy had seen Faith when she was on patrol and heard the sound of a scuffle. She rushed around the corner just in time to see a vampire hit Faith from behind, and a second throw her into a tree. She crumpled to the ground. 

Buffy stepped forward, and took them out fairly easily. She turned around, and saw Faith standing leaning against the tree. She looked a little mussed, had a couple of bruises, but appeared to be in fine health regardless. 

"Sup, B., 'preciate the assist, but I had em on the ropes." 

"Yeah, I could see that. Haven't seen you around lately, you've been staying out of trouble, right?" Buffy asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Of course." Faith said, holding her arms in a 'I'm an open book' gesture. She would have been able to pass for serious if Buffy wasn't so familiar with that mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"Uh, huh. I thought your 'Boss' didn't wan't you slaying his minions."

"Rules only apply if you think you're going to get caught, and even then I think there's some wiggle room. Sides, I'm not really feeling the working with demons, thing, as much anymore. Feels unnatural."

"What does that mean?" Buffy asked, trying to smother any hope. It sounded like she was saying that she wasn't that happy with the Mayor. 

"I've been thinking, and, just hypothetically, mind you, say I knew a way that _might_ stop the Ascension, without killing my Boss. What would happen?"

Faith was staring at her intently, and Buffy was suddenly more nervous than any other that she had ever been alone with her. It felt like if she said one wrong thing, then game over. Faith had been softening to her lately, but not by enough to make Buffy feel particularly secure about her reaction, if she stuck her foot in her mouth.

"Let me clarify, _hypothetically_ , you want to know if you could come back, and if you did, you want us to avoid killing the Mayor?"

"Yeah. I know how messed up this is, but he's really been good to me, B. But, I don't know, taking over the world or whatever the heck the plan is, it just doesn't seem like a great idea anymore. So, I guess I'm with you guys, I just don't want to help murder him, either."

"Look, whether you have information or not, or if your plan doesn't pan out by some freak chance, you can still come back, be friends or whatever we were, again. There's no buy-in, I just want you back. Though, you would admittedly be very beneficial, as well. And I don't honestly know if we can avoid killing your...Boss, but if there's a way, that doesn't allow him to remain a danger, then we can try it." Buffy looked at Faith earnestly.

"Tomorrow he wants me to pick up something for him, I don't know what it is exactly, but the way he was talking about it, his Ascension not's happening without it. His invulnerability only lasts til Graduation, if we can keep up it from him that long, then no Ascension, and he's just a regular guy who knows a few parlor tricks. You could take him."

"Sounds like a plan. We should tell the Scoobies." 

"We?" Faith looked taken aback at the implication that she would have anything to do with Buffy's friends.

"Are you sure about that, B?" 

"It is your plan, you should probably be the one to present it." Buffy said encouragingly. 

"They're not going to like this."

"Can you blame them?" 

"No, and that's kind of my point. Even I can see why they wouldn't want to make friendship bracelets with me, so I don't know how this is gonna work. I can't just take back what I did, so how am I gonna make this better? I can't. You should just do it."

"You're right, you can't take it back. That doesn't mean that you shouldn't try, though. It doesn't mean that they won't forgive you, or at least be able to work with you. Just give them a little time, I don't think you've broken things as badly as you think you have." 

"What about you? I hurt you more than any of them, can you really say that you'd be okay with slaying side by side, again?" Faith looked like she wouldn't blame her if she said she couldn't. She glanced at her hands in disgust before she stared at Buffy, waiting for her reaction.

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" Buffy asked. 

Faith gave a startled, but pleased smile at that, and shrugged.

"Guess so." 

"This is really happening. You're good again." Buffy tried not to be so embarrassingly enthusiastic, but couldn't manage to turn it down by much. Faith seemed to be soaking in the approval though, so maybe it wasn't a bad thing.

"I wouldn't go that far. I'll try though. Maybe one day I will be."  

"I think you helping to save the world would definitely give you an edge on that." Buffy said, nudging Faith's shoulder with her own. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

Buffy grabbed Faith's arm, and started to walk in the direction of the library. 

"Faith, what made you change your mind?" 

"I realized that maybe I'm not the way I thought I was, I guess. And maybe some other things weren't the way I thought they were, either." She glanced over Buffy for a moment.

Buffy took the hand that brushed against the back of hers with every swing of Faith's arm. She gripped it gently, very much not looking at Faith. 

"What made you stop hating me?" Faith asked. 

"Honestly, I never started. I've felt a lot of things for you, anger, hurt, confusion, and jealousy, sure. Hate, not so much." 

"No way." Faith gave her a disbelieving glance, but seemed weirdly grateful that Buffy would lie about it to make her feel better. 

"I probably could have gotten there eventually, but so far, 'way.'" 

They had reached the entrance of the school, and stopped. 

"You ready to face the music?" Buffy asked nervously, talking to the gang was probably going to be the really hard part. Never mind the immortal Mayor. 

"Well, you know how much I love dancing." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS  
> Well, this was originally going to just be the one chapter, but I've decided to add a few more.

Buffy's arm was jerked back suddenly as Faith stopped outside the library doors.

Buffy studied the other girl, taking in the tension in her shoulders and the downturn of her lips. Faith was hard to read, she still looked as cold and daring as ever, but there was something else as well, a twitchiness that Buffy hadn't really anticipated. Though, now that she thought about it she probably really should have seen it coming What they were about to do wasn't going to be easy. 

 "Faith...are you okay?" 

 "Five by Five." 

 Well, she sounded sure, but that nervous energy was still as strong as ever. Besides, Buffy was kind of coming to the realization that even though it seemed like Faith was saying she was okay when she said 'five by five,' that she usually didn't look okay. Why Faith couldn't ever say anything what she was thinking, Buffy didn't know, but it was confusing and annoying, and Buffy wished that she could just make her cut it out. 

 "Are you sure?" 

 "Course. Why wouldn't I be? It's just your little helper monkeys, nothin to worry about." 

 It was truly amazing how her feeling's about Faith could change on a dime, Buffy marveled. One second she feels all concerned, affectionate, and enthusiastic about Faith turning on the Mayor, and the very next she has to fight the urge to punch her. Faith just has a talent for being both incredibly charming and incredibly annoying. 

 "This will probably go a lot smoother if you could avoid calling them my 'helper monkeys.' Or anything really. I would recommend keeping the talking, and grunting, to a minimum." 

 "Anything else you want me to know 'oh wise one?'"

 Faith asked mockingly, her voice getting higher as she spoke until it cracked on the last word, to Faith's embarrassment. Buffy took that to mean that Faith was a lot more fazed by what was going on than she was trying to appear. 

 "Yeah. I've got your back." 

 Faith blinked and looked at Buffy suspiciously, and Buffy stared back. After a moment Faith let out a long breath, and relaxed minutely. She made an overly dramatic 'after you' gesture with one of her arms, even bowing slightly for effect. Buffy squeezed her hand reassuringly as she led the way through the library doors. 

"Hey, guys! Don't freak out." 

 

* 

Maybe not the best way to start a delicate conversation, but it was the best she could think of. 

 Everybody turned around, somewhat warily, to find out why they would be freaking out. Faith elbowed her in the ribs, apparently unimpressed. Buffy slapped her arm in retaliation without looking at her, and tried not to let the unenthused reactions of her friends get her down. They admittedly had a reason to feel that way, she just hoped that they would be able to get past it eventually. 

 "Why would we freak? I mean it's not like you've brought a dangerous brunette with a body count, and a penchant for torture into our midst. Again." Xander said nervously, and of course critically.

 Buffy was big enough to admit that he wasn't entirely wrong, though. Not that it made her any happier to admit. Or that she had any intention of telling him that. Willow seemed to be right there with him, nodding rapidly, if apologetically at the Angel allusion. Giles leaned back against the counter by his office with his arms crossed, and looked between Buffy and Faith with a curious and solemn expression. 

 Faith snatched her hand back from Buffy immediately, and began scuffing the ground with her boot moodily. Buffy was a little annoyed, a bit from the loss of contact, but mostly because Faith looked more bored and resentful, than apologetic or even particularly concerned about what was going on around her.

 Buffy was about to snap at her when Faith glanced up at her, and flicked her eyes over the Scoobies anxiously, silently asking for help without actually having to swallow her pride and say the words. Now she felt kind of guilty. Reading Faith had never been a talent of hers, she should probably just try to avoid thinking that she knew how Faith felt about anything. 

 "Faith has decided that she will be rejoining us. Which is very good, and I am very happy to have her back. We still have our issues to work out, but I think we can get there, at least I'm totally down to try."   

 "I understand that you guys love each other very much-"Willow rolled her eyes as she exaggerated,"-but Buffy, how do we know that she's not just trying to spy on us for the Mayor? You know, like she has a history of doing." 

 Willow asked, looking right at Faith, almost daring her to say something. 

 "What are the odds of that happening twice?" Buffy inquired uneasily. 

 "It's not a bad theory, you probably wouldn't see it coming." Faith said, sticking up for Willow.  

 Buffy wanted to smack her forehead, and turned to Faith slowly. 

 "Don't help. Just...no." 

 She waited for Faith to blow up at her, and honestly, it looked like Faith kind of wanted to. Her fist clenched by her side, but she also had her head tilted to the side, her eyebrows drawn tightly together, as if she was taking the criticisms seriously, and thinking it over. It certainly wasn't a response that Buffy was expecting, but it was one that she was grateful for. Faith could be...volatile. 

 "I think she's telling the truth, that she wants to be here. I believe her. And that's only partially because I know firsthand how bad of a liar she is."

 Buffy tried to keep her focus on the Scoobies, but she was admittedly a little distracted by Faith shooting her a look of disbelief and raising her arms in a 'let me stop you right there' gesture, before apparently remembering that this was neither the time or the place to be bragging about her 'skills' in duplicity. 

She hastily dropped her hands, sort of shook them awkwardly like she didn't know what to do with them, before placing them on the counter by the weapons cage, and used them to pull herself up on top of it. 

 Buffy managed to tear her eyes away once Faith had settled, and saw Willow looking exasperated with Faith's antics, which had somehow managed to be incredibly distracting for everybody in the room, despite the fact that Faith wasn't actually doing anything too out of the ordinary, or even making any noise. 

Giles opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Angel walking through the doors. He didn't say anything, just looked at Buffy and raised his eyebrows. Buffy sighed. 

 "So, what's up?" 

 "I was taking a walk and saw you and Faith cuddling on the way over here. Figured something was going on. Maybe I can help?"  

 Angel shrugged and nodded at Faith, not quite like she was a good friend, but he also wasn't treating her like an enemy. Wary, but still somewhat warm. Faith nodded back, looking more relaxed with Angel around.

 Buffy didn't know what to make of that, they had never actually been friends or anything. Maybe it was just because he had given her the warmest reception? The only other explanation that was coming to mind was that she actually liked him, and Buffy was suddenly assaulted by images of the two of them hanging all over each other, and discussing torturing her. 

She flinched, and only felt worse when she saw that both Angel and Faith had noticed, and were exchanging guilty glances. It looked like they were doing some silent communication thing. Buffy had no interest in seeing more, and cleared her throat before responding to Angel. 

 "Yeah, Faith is back with us. She's had a change of heart. And there was no cuddling. Just walking close together."

 Angel turned to Faith curiously. Faith sighed, ran her fingers through her hair, and shrugged. 

 "'True evil' was a little too rich for my blood." 

 Angel nodded, as if her comment made sense. 

 "I blame the economy." He said dryly, his lips turning up at the corners.

 Faith nodded in mock serious agreement, and apparently that made the two of them officially buddies, Buffy realized with a sting of annoyance as Angel stepped closer to stand right next to them. Having both Angel and Faith so close to each other, and her, had Buffy somewhat unnerved for a multitude of reasons. Pretty much all of them she had no desire to think about. 

 There was also a small part of her, that she really wasn't proud of, that was grateful for the back up. At least it wouldn't be like the other times that she had gone against what the group wanted, and was then subjected to a Scoobies bashing. Maybe she was being a little harsh on them, Buffy felt that they usually did have some reason to be, mildly, displeased, but it never made it anymore fun. 

Then again, she was also pretty sure that she would not be particularly happy if Faith or Angel decided to play hero and tore into her friends, either.  Buffy was starting to get a headache just thinking about it. Why did everything have to be so complicated? The best solution was probably just to try to keep everything civil in the first place. Hopefully it would be easier to accomplish than she was anticipating. 

 "Now, I know that none of you guys are particularly happy about this, well, except Angel-" 

 Buffy said that last part a little more sharply than she meant to, and with a bitterness that surprised even her. 

 Angel and Faith glanced at each other awkwardly, and scooted a little further apart. In what looked like a show of goodwill, Angel reached over and patted Faith on the shoulder. Faith didn't seem to know what to do with that for a moment, before she shrugged, curled her hand into a fist, and nudged Angel in the shoulder with it playfully. 

They kindly smirked at each other, and leaned back, suddenly completely serious at the same time. It was disconcerting for a moment, but at least Buffy felt her jealousy ebbing away. Seeing them together felt less like watching the person she liked being with someone else, and more like she was watching her crush interact with their very similar sibling. Ugh, they were even dressed the same. Dark pants, black shirt, and leather jacket. 

 Now she just had to figure out which one was the crush.  She had issues, major issues, Buffy acknowledged this, and it seemed that she had a type. And an audience, who were all impatiently waiting for her to continue. What had she been saying? Something about Faith joining the gang. 

 "Anyway, I think we can change you minds. Especially since Faith here, had an idea that might take down the Mayor. Well, the beginning of an idea, it could probably use a little fine tuning, but the basis I think is pretty good." 

 Buffy turned and put her hand on Faiths knee, and nodded encouragingly for her to take over. Faith hesitated, and that hesitation was just the opening Willow needed.  

 "Look, Buffy, I can see that this is really important to you, and I want it to be true, for you, but can you sort of see why we don't think trusting Faith, and whatever plan she has, is a good idea?" 

 "Yeah, Buff. We just don't want you, or us, getting hurt here! She's burned us before, who's to say that she's not just dying to give it another go?" 

 "I say, Xander! Besides, I'm just asking you to hear her out, not invite her to your birthday parties. She knows what she did was wrong, and she's sorry. Not to mention the whole having an idea that might bring down the Mayor thing, that you guys still haven't let us tell you."

 "You keep saying that she's sorry, that she wants to come back, that she knows she was in the wrong, but Buff, I haven't heard Faith actually say any of that." Willow pointed out. 

 Buffy frowned as she realized that though she was pretty sure that what she was saying was true, Faith actually hadn't said any of it directly. It wasn't like she'd been jumping in and disagreeing, though. Or even defending herself from what everybody was saying about her. That should count for something. 

 "In all fairness, we haven't really given her the chance to, since she arrived here." Giles stated reasonably, he wasn't against giving Faith another chance, though he wasn't entirely optimistic about this. 

 Buffy squeezed the knee  she was still holding, and put her other hand on it as well, and started tracing patterns on it. The only person who didn't look surprised by her movement was Faith,who was thinking so deeply that she might not have even noticed. Buffy fought off her embarrassment, and kept her hands where they were.

 Faith was more touchy feely than talkative, and if anything was going to keep her calm during this, it was probably going to be Buffy staying close. Well, that was the theory she was working with anyway. It was also possible that it would have the opposite affect, and that she was just going to make things worse. 

 She stared at Faith, willing the other girl to just apologize already, so that they could get this meeting over with. Faith met her gaze, and seemed to understand, but was also apparently conflicted. She tapped her fingers on the back of Buffy's hand, her nails making slight crescent shaped marks. 

Then she turned to Angel, as though for a second opinion. He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head. Faith groaned and slid off the counter, pressing her completely against Buffy as she faced the others. 

 "Um, what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry?" 

 It sounded like she was reading from a script, as she basically parroted back what they had been saying. The Scoobies weren't impressed. Giles took his glasses off to clean them, with a disappointed, but unsurprised glint in his eyes. Xander made a noise of disgust, and Willow looked like she was on the verge of saying 'I told you so.'

 "Faith." 

 Buffy said, a little hurt. Faith rubbed an arm, and rocked back and forth on her feet for a moment. She seemed more agitated now, but was trying to keep herself cool. 

 "B. this just...I mean it, I'm sorry about what happened, I really am, but I don't feel like apologizing to them. Okay, Xander sure, I regret attacking ya, that wasn't okay, and I'm glad Angel stopped me. I don't actually remember most of it, but still, I'm sorry, and if I could take it back I would." 

 Faith looked right at him, her voice wavering a little at the end. Xander looked at the ground not saying anything, and Faith sighed before continuing. 

 "Everything else though, it was nothing to do with them. I've sat here and listened to them dissing me for a while now without doing anything to them, I don't owe them anything more. I'm not going to grovel, and beg them to let me into their tight knit little group. They didn't want me before, and after everything, I get them wanting me less now. I understand where you guys are coming from. I'm still not sayin that stuff to you, though.

 "If you want me to work with them, then fine, I will, but the only people I'm apologizing to are you and Angel. I don't really think here in front of your friends is the place to do it, but if you think it's best, I will. 

 "Now we can talk about the Mayor, you could ask me to do the whole apology thing now, for you and Angel, or I could walk out the door. You do the little presentation. We can meet up, and talk it over later, just you and me." 

 Faith was resolute. Buffy could see that she felt that she was in the right, and she wasn't going to be swayed or told off for doing it. The thing was that Willow and Xander still didn't seem pleased, but Buffy didn't know how to refute what Faith was saying. Surprisingly, she had a point. Outside of the apology that she had owed Xander, and that she had just issued, nothing she had done really did have anything to do with them. 

 "So, betraying us doesn't count?" Willow asked. 

 "Betrayal only comes from the people that are close to you. I wasn't." 

 Faith crossed her arms, and tilted her chin up.  

 "Let's talk about the Mayor." 

 "Buffy, are you sure about this?" Giles asked. 

 She nodded, and Giles gestured for Faith to speak. 

 "Boss, Mayor Wilkins I mean, he wants me to pick up something for him tomorrow at the airport. I'm supposed to make sure it reaches his office safely. I don't know what the package is, except that it's a weird looking box, the box of Gavrok, he had a picture of it in one of his books, I could probably point it out if I saw it again. Anyway, he says that it's the key part to his Ascension. No box, no take over." 

 She turned to Buffy to tell them the next part. Buffy knew that was a smart move, they wouldn't take this well coming from Faith. 

 "Faith will be our mole for the next twenty-four hours. She's going to hang out with the Mayor and get his box just like he expects. Only difference being that we're meeting her at the airport, the box is coming back with us, and so is Faith." 

 "It sounds kind of like your entire plan hinges on trusting that this isn't all an elaborate trap." Xander said, skeptically. 

 "Yes. But most of our plans hinge on them not turning out to be traps, so I don't really see your point." Buffy responded obstinately. 

 "Right, sorry, let me clarify. It sounds like our entire plan hinges on trusting Faith." 

 "It does." Buffy nodded. 

 "It's one thing to ask us to work with her, but it's kind of another to pretty much put the fate of the world in her hands, Buffy. If she's telling us the truth." Willow said, not looking optimistic. 

 "Does anyone else here have a better plan?" 

 Buffy raised her eyebrows, and waited for one of them to say something. They didn't. 

 "Now, once Faith has the box what do we do with it?" 

 Giles pulled out a few of his books. 

 "First we should find out anything we can about the Box of Gavrok. If we can find a way to destroy it, than I believe we've won." 

 "So, research now, box retrieval and destruction here tomorrow night." 

 Buffy grinned, they were close, this could all be over soon, the world saved, the Scoobies were looking a heck of a lot less mad, and Faith was back on the side of right. Maybe she wouldn't have to change her college plans after all. And there goes her good mood. For some reason every time she thought of leaving she felt sick. 

 Angel smiled before speaking to Faith.

 "You ready to quit your job?" 

 "Way ahead of you." 

 Faith pulled a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket, and handed it to him. Angel's eyes widened in surprise, and Buffy read it over his shoulder. It actually was a very well written, professional, letter of resignation. 

 "Seriously? Why?" 

 Buffy stared at the other girl. She couldn't comprehend what was happening here. 

 "Just because I'm cutting ties with him, doesn't mean I should try to leave on bad terms. Trust me, he'll really appreciate the gesture. He's the one who me taught about a wide variety of documents, and professional etiquette." 

 "...I'm sure he will. Let's never talk about this again." 

 "Hello? Slayers? A little help with research." 

 Xander barely glanced in their direction as he held a book up over his head, and waved it around. The Scoobies had all taken seats at the rectangular table in the center of the library. 

 "I'll talk to some people I know, see if anyone has heard of the Box of Gavrok." Angel said, before turning and strolling out. 

 "I can't stay either. I don't think that the Mayor has anybody following me, exactly, but someone will probably notice if I'm here all night." 

 Faith didn't seem particularly cut up about not being able to hang with the gang and research, but Buffy didn't think she was lying either. Besides Faith had already been a tremendous help, and would continue to be one if all went well, so Buffy wasn't inclined to stop her if she felt that she had to leave.

Still, she didn't want the group planning session to be the freshest thing on Faith's mind before she went back to the Mayor, who she had an obviously close relationship with. Buffy wanted to trust Faith, and she did believe that Faith had good intentions being here, but she didn't know how well that would hold up in the morning when she was surrounded by the Mayors paternal presence. 

 "Hey, can we talk for a second?" 

 Faith looked like she wanted to make some smart comment, but shrugged instead anyway, and let Buffy lead her to Giles' office.

 

** 

Buffy shut the door, and leaned back on it for a second, before straightening, and stepping back into Faith's space. 

 "Thank you. I know that all of this wasn't easy, and you were really cool about it. How does it feel to be the one that's going to save the world, this time?" 

 "Eh, it's alright." 

 Faith said, trying to play it off like it was nothing. She seemed to waver between not wanting Buffy's praise, as if it meant that Buffy was still the superior one, and thoroughly enjoying the praise. 

 "We're really counting on you, I know you'll pull through."

 "I'll try not to let ya down. Y'know, because being the big hero does have a certain appeal."

 "Mmm, sure, of course that's the only reason." 

 She got a teasing smirk out of Faith. 

"What, B? You think I'm just trying to impress you?" 

 "Please, you're always trying to impress me. If it makes you feel better, I'll go ahead and tell you that it works, sometimes." 

 Faith's smile dropped a little at that, and she dropped her eyes to the ground.

 "That's pretty much what got us here. Me showing off to get your attention, and then messing everything up, like I always seem to do." 

 "We both made mistakes. Something really awful happened, and nobody knew how to deal. What happened with Finch, and even you going to the Mayor, I don't think it was just your fault. Everybody screwed up, and you're the one that's trying to fix it." 

 "You're the person who gave me the chance to. That isn't nothing either." 

 "Things will be different now, the guys will get over this stuff eventually. They aren't bad people, the just feel a little hurt right now. They aren't going to hold what's happened against forever, probably not even for a month. They work with Angel, and he did way worse stuff than you have." 

 "It doesn't really matter." 

 Faith shrugged. Buffy frowned, not sure what Faith was trying to say. She and the Gang had never been close, so maybe she just didn't care about their opinions one way or the other?

 "What do you mean?" 

 "Well, you guys are all graduating, right? Going your separate ways. Red's probably going to some Ivy league school, Xander's doing whatever, the Watchers are either staying here, or following you, and you're going away, right? Taking some time off from being the Slayer, as if you could, was what you wanted, wasn't it? I'm thinking of either staying here or heading to another Hell mouth as soon as this is over, so I don't think their opinions are going to be a problem for much longer." 

 "Yeah, I guess you're right." 

 Buffy tried to sound upbeat about it, but she was fully aware that she sounded more like she was talking about her dog getting run over. Faith looked surprised, and raised a hand as though to rub Buffy's arm comfortingly, but put it down instead at the last minute. It was as if Faith wasn't sure she was allowed to touch her, even though Buffy had been all over her all night. 

 "Somethin' wrong?" 

 "No. I don't know. You're right, this is what I wanted, a chance at a normal life, but I guess I'm going to miss this. Not just my friends, though I really do love them, but weirdly enough Sunnydale too. All of badness has happened here, but there's been some good times too." 

 "You don't have to leave forever. In fact, I'm pretty sure that your mom would kill you if you didn't visit every holiday. Least that's what she was saying on Christmas, y'know the second date you stood me up on. But whatever." 

 "One, those weren't real dates, stop acting all wounded. Two, Homecoming wasn't like I just thought it'd be funny to bail on you, I got hunted by vampires, demons, and Germans, and I was with

Cordelia. Christmas, an evil entity tried to get Angel to lose his mind and give himself a really bad sunburn, I had to save him! I didn't want to ditch." 

 Faith smirked easily, and ran her fingers through her hair. Honestly she was just making it messier, and Buffy couldn't resist leaning over and pushing a few strands out of her face.Faith raised both eyebrows flirtatiously as Buffy lingered a little longer than necessary, but didn't say anything about it when she responded. 

 "Yeah, I know. You're going to be all right, it'll all work out in the end, I'm sure." 

 "Thanks. I still have time to think things over. Not a lot, but senior year isn't over today. So, you're planning on taking over as Slayer in charge if I leave?" 

 "Someone has to, and you've served your time, maybe it's time that I take a turn in the drivers seat. And you deserve a chance to be happy. If leaving this behind is what will do it, which I still don't understand how not Slaying could make you happy, but if it will, you should go for it."

 "Maybe. I, just, what if it doesn't? What if I'm destined to be like this forever?" 

 "There are worse lives to lead than being a hero, trust me, I know that one for sure." 

 "But just because it's not the worst life, doesn't automatically mean that it'll be a good one." 

 "True. I don't really know what to say. You're kind of bringing me down B. What do you say we focus on the present. We're on the brink of victory, and summer is just around the corner. Find the fun." 

 "Good points. Still, I want to ask you something."

 Buffy paused to make sure she had Faith's permission. Faith looked wary about where this could be going, but nodded her head in acceptance anyway. 

 "If I decided to stay on as a Slayer, not saying that I would, but if I did...would that effect our relationship? I know you said that you feel like we treat you like you're the second string Slayer, and I guess you aren't exactly wrong about that, so do you want me to leave?" 

Faith sighed out slowly, crossed her arms, and refused to look at Buffy.

 "Yes, and no. I don't know. I'm done sharing, we've said a lot, and I'm glad we're getting along, but I think we're good. Sides, I really do have to go, longer I'm here the higher the chances are of me getting found out." 

 Buffy really wanted Faith to answer the question, but figured that she had already pushed the other girl to the max. She wasn't wrong either, they had talked more about their feelings than ever before over the last few days, and Faith really should probably be heading back. It wasn't comforting that the thing that Faith was touchiest about, was her feelings regarding Buffy, though. 

 "Okay." 

 Faith uncrossed her arms, and started heading for the door. Buffy grabbed onto her sleeve, and pulled her back. Faith gave a slightly startled glance, but stayed relaxed, and Buffy pulled her into a hug. Which was when she got tense. 

She settled into it after a moment, and Buffy tightened her grip slightly. She tried to ignore the annoying dark hair that was on her face, whatever Faith had done to get it so straight was wearing off, and it was on it's way back to wavy. She buried herself deeply into Faith's neck. Eventually the moment ended, and Faith pulled back reluctantly. 

 "I'll see you tomorrow night." 

 "Yeah, Faith. Good luck."

 "I'm thinking you're the one that's going to need it. I just have to get a box here. You're the one that's researching the night away." 

 "Thank you for reminding me." 

 "You're welcome." 

 Buffy rolled her eyes, and tried not to smile. Faith's smugness indicated that she wasn't exactly successful. She opened up the office door, and Faith walked out. Buffy took another minute for herself to think, before doing the same. By the time she had stepped out Faith had already gone, and the others were deep into their research. 

 "So, which book should I start with?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sure she'll be here any second now." Buffy grinned, very much not sure.

Willow hummed appeasingly, then raised her eyebrows and shook her head at Xander. Xander crossed his arms, and scoffed in agreement.

"You guys do know that I'm right here, don't you?" Buffy asked.

Oz shrugged sympathetically, and Willow ignored her, frowning down at her supplies.

"I forgot an ingredient, I think it's in my locker, I'll be right back."

Willow stepped away from her cauldron thingy, and headed out the double doors. Wesley made a clucking noise in the back of his throat, and wiped his glasses with his handkerchief. 

"What are you making that infernal noise about now?" Giles asked in annoyance. Buffy saw him reach up and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I just think that she should have been a little more prepared. Everything depends on this ritual being executed perfectly. Of which I do believe she is well aware." Wesley sniffed.

"Can someone explain to me why he's even here?" Xander asked, raising his hand, and rolling his eyes.

Oz's expression minutely changed in what might have been agreement. There weren't a lot of ways to bother Oz, but saying anything negative about Willow was definitely one of them, Buffy reflected. Wesley stopped what he was doing, and his eyes widened innocently.

"I'm helping." He sounded both hurt and a little whiny. 

"Sorry Wes, but your constructive criticism is currently in a 'don't want, no go' zone. Deal." Buffy said, a little snippier than usual as she glanced from him to the clock on the wall.

"Whatcha looking at Buff?" Xander asked, completely aware of what she looking at.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"You know, staring at the clock isn't going to change anything, Buffy. Faith's not coming. She manipulated you, just like me and Will said she would, and now we're all going to pay the price."

Buffy grimaced.

"She just needs a little more time." Buffy said, a hint of desperation to her voice that even she heard.

"How much more? Her job wasn't complicated, get the box, get here. She isn't here, so where do you she think is?" Xander asked darkly.

Buffy opened her mouth, and closed it again. She looked around at the faces around her. Giles, Oz, Wesley, Xander, they all thought that Faith wasn't going to show up.

At least one of them,Wesley of all people, looked a little sad about it. Buffy didn't know how to refute their assumption, there was a sinking feeling coming over her. Her throat felt painfully tight as she looked at the clock again. Another minute had ticked by. Faith was officially forty minutes late. She wasn't coming. They were right.

Buffy leaned back against the table feeling numb. She was grateful that they weren't rubbing it in her face yet, at least. Xander looked like he might be about to start, when everyone heard what seemed like something metal slamming. Most likely the heavy school doors at the end of the hall. Then the scoffing of shoes on the linoleum floor, followed by voices. 

"Will you let me carry it? You're only going to make it worse." Angel?

"No, I got it. If my arm falls off just from totting this funky box around, then you have full permission to say 'I told you so,' a'ight, Dr. Lamevamp?" Faith!

"Your insults could use work. And don't think I won't." 

They sounded a lot closer now, and sure enough, as soon as Buffy had that thought, the door swung open midway through Faith's response. 

"You do that. Course I'd have to stake you for it with my good arm, but hey, then we'll both get something out of my misfortune."

Angel sighed and rolled his eyes, and Faith brushed by him. She purposefully knocked against him with her shoulder roughly, even though it seemed to cause her a good amount of pain. She almost pushed him over, though he managed to right himself at the last second. Then he looked around to make sure no one had noticed his near encounter with the floor. Faith carelessly dumped the Box of Shamrock on the table, pulled herself up onto the table so that she was right next to it, and grinned as she patted the box.

"Delivery for one Summers comma B. A mystical box of evil, brought to you by me, The Superior Slayer." 

Buffy shook her head with a grin. Yeah, Faith's comment was a little annoying, but she was so relieved that Faith had shown up, that Faith had about a fifteen minute window of 'say whatever she wants and I'm still gonna think it's hilarious, and might possibly even propose to her right now' time. 

Angel's lips twitched upwards as he looked at Faith. 

"Let her brag, she almost got herself killed bringing it here. Do you have a first aid kit?" 

Giles looked surprised for a moment at being addressed, but nodded.

"Yes, of course." Giles said, before walking to his office to get the kit, making no move to hide that he was watching Angel warily over his shoulder the whole time.

Angel deflated a little at his reception, but was accepting of it. Buffy smiled at him in solidarity. Faith interrupted the moment with an exaggerated fake cough, and slid her jacket off of her shoulders. Buffy winced in sympathy at the gash on Faith's arm. It didn't look bad enough to scar a Slayer, or at least not too bad, but it still didn't look pretty or painless.

"You would not believe the night I had." Faith said, gesturing first towards Buffy, then herself.

Faith was clearly about to go into what Buffy called 'Faith's story time mode.' She sat up straighter, her arms moved around more, and her face became it's most animated. Buffy could see her energy waning though as the adrenaline from whatever had happened to her wore off.  Buffy could see her begin to register exactly where she was. Faith was withdrawing. Turning sullen, wary, disinterested, like a light switch had been flipped.  

There was no way that Faith could have heard what they were saying about her. That didn't prevent Faith from giving the impression that she knew exactly what they had begun to believe about her, anyway. Buffy felt like kicking herself. Of course Faith would be able to guess what they had thought about her tardiness. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out, and while Faith has many flaws, being stupid wasn't one of them.

Buffy didn't know what to do or say to wipe away the bleak look that had crept across Faith's face.  There wasn't a lot she could do to reassure Faith, because Faith wasn't wrong. They didn't trust her, and it wasn't something that was likely to change anytime soon.

And now Buffy was feeling both sympathetic and annoyed. It wasn't fair of Faith to sit there pouting and making her feel guilty. Everything that Faith was currently going through was her own fault, what did she have to be sorry about? Buffy tried to school her features into indifference and ignore her sudden urge to glare at Faith. 

Giles returned with the first aid kit in hand, and set it down next to Faith. From his expression, it seemed like Buffy wasn't the only one with mixed feelings. 

Buffy and Angel reached for the kit at the same time. She stared at him until he let go. He pulled his hand back, and raised both open palmed, and teasingly defensive. A quick glance around the room showed that pretty much everyone found her reaction to be a bit weird and dramatic.  

Buffy made an embarrassed noise at the back of her throat, and shrugged at Angel. She sat down next to Faith on the table, and tugged Faith's arm into her lap, so that she could start working on it. Faith had her eyebrows up about as far as they could go for a second. Then she shrugged it off, and gave Buffy the best nonverbal look of 'whatever' she had ever seen. 

As much as she tried to hide it, it was obvious that Faith didn't seem to know how to feel about the whole 'being taken care of' thing. If she was enjoying it or if made her feel weak. She had her arm laying on Buffy without resisting it, but the rest of her body was as rigid as a statue, and she was leaning as far away from Buffy as she could get. 

"So, uh, you were saying that your night was eventful?" Buffy asked, looking up at Faith from beneath her eyelashes. 

Faith hesitated, glancing at her, then around the room. She still looked a little annoyed and suspicious, but was starting to get over it. Faith sighed, her muscles relaxing a little, and answered her question.

"Yeah, getting the box wasn't a problem. I just killed the delivery boy and the vamp who had given me the ride over there. Pretty easy. It was the walk over here that was the challenge. You try fighting a group of vamps while carrying that thing." Faith finished. She glanced at the group, as though waiting for some sort of rebuke. 

Buffy didn't bother reassuring her that it would be difficult for her to fight no handed too. She had a strong feeling that it was liable to be taken as pity. So she continued diligently cleaning the wound instead, and hoped that everyone else would keep their mouths shut as well.

Buffy traced her fingers up and down Faith's arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Faith frowned and turned to face the wall.

"Now by 'killed the delivery boy' you wouldn't happen to mean an actual delivery boy, right?" Xander asked nervously.   

"An actual demon delivery boy." Faith deadpanned with an eye-roll. 

Which Buffy was not going to complain about. Faith's response to that was a lot more civil than she could have hoped for. 

"Boss, The Mayor, he's gonna know that I've that I stabbed him in the back by now. I made a bit of a scene, plus lugging that box around doesn't exactly make a person invisible, ya'know?" 

Faith shifted, shoulders dropping, and her jaw clenched as she talked about The Mayor. She was doing a pretty poor job of pretending that it didn't hurt her to betray him. Buffy wondered if she was trying so hard because she didn't want to make them mad or if it was more of her tough girl posing. 

Buffy finished bandaging Faith's arm, and stroked it a few more times before letting go. She felt conflicted seeing Faith like this over the Bad Guy. On one hand she was a little sympathetic since it hurt Faith. On the much stronger hand was vindictive gratification. Faith getting all upset over the Mayor served her right. 

Maybe now she'll understand a fraction of what she felt seeing Faith all over Angel. The things she said, the things he said. Plus there was that confusion over Faith's attachment to 'Immortal, wants to be a Demony thing, public servant guy.' Not the kind of person that Buffy would see Faith liking and respecting. 

"That is of little consequence. Once we destroy the box of Gavrok, the Mayor will be a substantially smaller threat." Wesley said, looking pleased. 

"So why haven't we started the ritual?" Angel asked from his spot in the nearest corner by Faith and Buffy. 

"We're merely waiting on Ms. Rosenburg to rejoin us, she has a few components for the spell needed." Wesley answered, taking his glasses off and cleaning them.

"Willow has been gone for rather a long time, now that I think about it." Giles said frowning. 

Buffy stood up at the same time as Oz, they glanced at each other for a beat before walking out the door.  Something felt wrong. The only sounds Buffy heard were her and Oz's breathing, and their shoes clapping against the floor. They reached Willow's locker at the same time. Willow wasn't there. A few of her things  were scattered on the floor, most likely what they needed for the ritual, and a piece of paper was taped to the locker beside Willow's. 

Buffy read the short ransom note, and handed it over to Oz, her lips thin. He glanced over it, then crumpled it in one hand, and slammed the other into the wall. Buffy crossed her arms stiffly, simmering with cold anger. Of course. Right when things are finally starting to go well, something awful has to happen to someone she cares about. 

"We have to tell the others." Buffy said. 

Oz nodded, his shoulders the most tense she had ever seen him. It was almost the same look he got right before he went Werewolf. 

They headed back to the library much quicker than they had left it. Oz held the door open for her, and the other's looked up. Buffy walked forward and slapped the paper on the table at the center of the room. 

"The Mayor has Willow. He wants to trade." 

Xander didn't seem to understand what was happening for a second before getting it. He looked right at Faith. 

"This is you, isn't it? You're still working for the Mayor. This was all a distraction!" Xander said seriously. 

"No. I told you guys that he would know what had happened, he must have figured it out sooner than I thought, and sent some of his boys out to cause trouble." 

"If something happens to her, I'll kill you."

"You against a Slayer? Dream on." Faith sneered. 

"Xander stop, I don't think Faith did anything wrong." Buffy intervened. 

Things were starting to look like they were going to get violent. And she really didn't want to lose Xander and Willow in the same night.

"Yeah, why's that? Because she's not a violent, manipulative person? Because you think she would never do something like this? Hate to be the one to break it to you Buff, buuut..." 

"No. I know what she's like. I know Faith pretty well, better than you Mr. 'We have a connection.'And-"

"Buffy that's enough." Giles interrupted.  

Buffy nodded grudgingly apologetic.

"Look, it just wouldn't make sense. If we're going off of something other than my gut instinct to believe Faith, then how about a fact. Why would the Mayor have Faith bring the box here? To distract us, so that they can kidnap Willow, to ransom her for the box? That makes no sense." Buffy said, raising an exasperated eyebrow.

Faith was looking at the ground, her face framed by her hair, but Buffy could just make out a smile anyway. She either really enjoyed Xander getting yelled at, or she was happy that Buffy was sticking up for her. Honestly, knowing Faith, the first one was more likely, but Buffy liked to think that she had something to do with Faith's smile as well. 

"Maybe that's not the endgame. It was Faith that told us about the box, maybe it's useless, and this is all some clever plan." 

"No. The research that we've done confirms that the box of Gavrok is essential to the Ascension." Wesley pointed out, even holding up one of his books as proof. 

Xander sighed and held his head in his hands for a moment.

"Fine, you guys are right, that doesn't make a lot of sense. But what do we do now? We have to get her back." 

"We have to make the trade." Buffy said. 

"No, we can't. The life of one girl cannot come before the lives of everyone else. This is our best chance to eliminate the threat that Mayor Wilkins poses." Wesley said. 

"I'm not sacrificing one of my friends Wes, we'll find another way, just like we always have." Buffy answered determinedly. 

"You are a Slayer, you don't get the luxury of the easy way. Sometimes there are things that are unpleasant that we must do for the greater good." 

"This is not one of those times."

"Yes it is. By my authority on behalf of the Watcher's Council, I forbid you from making the trade."

"Oh, you forbid me? Well that changes everything."

Wesley looked stunned by her belligerence, and turned to Giles. 

"Tell her that she has to listen me." 

"I can tell her that all you want, but I doubt it would make much of a difference." Giles retorted dryly. 

"Oh Giles, you know me so well."

"As sentimental as all of you seem to be, even you have to admit that your plan isn't the most logical one." Wesley pointed out in obvious distress.

"No our plan is the one that isn't heartless." Xander chimed in.

"Oh now my wish to save as many innocent lives as possible is heartless, is it? Why don't you people take a good look in the mirror? Will you still see yourselves as such paragons of virtue when you're looking at the bodies that The Mayor leaves in his wake.  When you see the people who will die when you allow him to ascend because of your own selfish desires?"

"Haven't you been listening? I'm not going to let that happen." Buffy said. 

"How?" Wesley asked quietly. 

Buffy didn't have an answer, and the room was suddenly silent. She looked at the people who had yet to say a word. She couldn't get a read on Angel. Whether he was siding with them or Wesley, and he didn't look like he was going to offer an opinion any time soon. Faith looked like she was just going to agree with whatever Buffy went with. The support was nice, but not really constructive feedback. 

She turned to look at Oz, only to be surprised by him striding across the room. He overturned the spell, and looked at the group. 

"Now the ritual's not an option. Let's get Willow."  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
